1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automotive fluid reservoir and, more particularly, the invention relates to an automotive fluid reservoir allowing storage of oil and transmission fluid containers and allowing drainage of those containers, leaving them totally empty of fluid and ready for recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile manufacturers and others stress the importance of changing oil every 3,000 miles. Changing the oil in regular intervals protects against engine failure and keeps the engine running smoothly. Since engines and their moving parts are made of metal, the oil in an engine acts as a lubrication buffer. After a period of time, the oil in an engine begins to get dirty by absorbing water, dust, and combustion byproducts and holding them in suspension. After a while, the oil can not hold any more particles so they remain in the engine, causing excess wear and tear.
Because engines operate at high temperatures, oil also undergoes thermal breakdown, making it less effective as a lubricant. If an engine does not have clean oil, sludge builds up, and if an engine does not have enough oil, engine failure can occur. A failing engine will “seize up” and begin hammering and knocking. Eventually, the engine will quit running and fixing the problem is expensive. A little planning and preparation can go a long way toward safe and happy motoring.
It is very important to inspect a vehicle's vital fluids, particularly the engine oil and the anti-freeze/coolant solution. The owner's manual provides the recommended grade and service classification of oil the best suits the vehicle. A proper coolant solution is important for hot weather protection. Also, checking transmission, brake, and power steering fluids are important and using the type of fluid recommended by the manufacturer, particularly with transmission fluid, is important. Unfortunately, many motorists do not know very much about cars and trucks, except how to drive them. Subsequently, there are many occasions where a motorist can inadvertently damage a vehicle because the vital fluids had not been checked.